Clannad After Story - Tomoya's unknown path
by Cleankill257
Summary: A continuation of Clannad After Story, What would have happened if Tomoya's wish never came true
1. Chapter 1

**_This will be focusing on Kyou and Tomoya, though some characters will have a part in this story as well_**

**_I do not own Clannad nor Clannad After Story_**

* * *

_Prologue _

On the day of Ushio's funeral, everyone that had knew Tomoya, Nagisa or even Ushio had shown up to pay their respects for the child.

A certain purple-long hair, bad mouth, amethyst eyes girl looked around the crowd, looking for one particular individual.

_ "Even after reuniting with his daughter and returning to his former self, he's not_ _here_..." She thought to herself, irritation slowly begin to dwell inside, though it didn't last long, she sighed. she knew that not only losing Nagisa but also Ushio as well was too much to handle, she missed the small child and her positive energy.

As everyone begin to leave and head home, Kyou was stopped by a familiar voice, she turned to see Sanae approaching her, she turned to her friends

"I'll catch up with you guys later, go on ahead without me" she said, Ryou nodded, they continue on their way, Kyou turned to look at Sanae again. "Miss Furukawa, it's been awhile" Kyou said with her usual smile.

Sanae returned the smile "Yes, it has. Ushio was very fond of you", Kyou stiffened at the mention of the child's name.

_"Was that the reason why she wanted to_ _talk to me?"_ Kyou thought to herself, feeling a bit unease, Sanae's smile didn't last long as tears begin to form "W-We didn't know what happened until after we went to check on Okazaki"

Kyou shuddered at mention of Tomoya, she only heard briefly of what happened, Sanae and Akio called Tomoya because of Ushio's illness, but he never picked up, when they left to check on them, they were shocked with what was outside, Tomoya laying in the snow holding onto Ushio's lifeless body, Sanae and Akio separate the two but it was worse than they thought, Tomoya would soon return to his usual self when Nagisa died, during those five years, but this time, he lost two people he deeply cared about, Kyou was notified of what happened from Sunohara, who he heard it from the neighbors.

After so long and finally able to get back on his feet, only to have it happen again, Kyou didn't like this sick-twisted fate that happened to Tomoya.

_"He must be suffering a lot..."_ Kyou frowned, Sanae, wiping her tears, looked at Kyou "Miss Fujibayashi-"

"Kyou is fine, Miss Furukawa" Kyou smiled, in truth, she was good friends with Nagisa and her parents and Ushio, it's the least she can do

"Kyou, I have a favor to ask of you" Sanae said, Akio standing behind her, remaining quiet

* * *

A few years later, Kyou looked at her watch. "He's late" she said while tapping her foot, Ryou standing beside her "Onee-chan, Sunohara-san might have been caught up with something", Kyou sighed, she was hoping that he doesn't keep the two of them waiting, especially for this day.

It's new years and from some miracle, Everyone that they know was able to schedule a time to meet up here, Kyou and Ryou being the first.

A few minutes later Sunohara showed up with Tomoyo Sakagami and Kotomi Ichinose, "Yo, sorry to keep you two waiting" he said, Kyou gently pushed a finger on his chest "If you kept me waiting any longer, I would have come to drag you myself"

"So, shall we get this started?" Tomoyo said, they were at the apartment which Tomoya lived in, never hearing anything from him, they decided that it's time they made a move, nodding they started to head towards the stairs that lead up to the second floor

Upon arriving the second floor they saw a Man knocking on the door, "Mister Okazaki, your rent is due, if you don't pay up I'll be forced to evict you"

Kyou's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, not only had he avoided them again but even refused to work or have any help,_ "And I did tell him that if he_ _needed my help to tell me"_, she took a deep breath, _"Slowly Kyou, slowly, he did lose_ _two important to him"_, Tomoyo approached the Man at Tomoya's door, "We'll pay for Okazaki's rent", the Man turned to look at the group, he didn't look like a pleasant person, "I don't care who pays for who, as long as I get my money".

Kyou's frustration increased, this Man really didn't care about Tomoya's situation, Ryou put her hand on Kyou's shoulder, trying to convince her older sister not to let her anger out now.

The Man handed Tomoyo a spare key to Tomoya's apartment and leaves, the group standing beside Tomoyo looking at the door, the name plate looked very worn out and faded out from time, Tomoyo inserted the key and unlocked the door, but what awaited them was beyond what they hoped for

When Tomoyo opened the door they were greeted by an awful, sickening, putrid smell, they all gaged and nearly vomited, they backed away from the door in order to regain their composure, Ryou opened her bag and handed everyone a filter mask, thanks to her being a Nurse, they put them on covering their mouths and nose, then they went inside Tomoya's apartment

"It's worse than his father was" Tomoyo said, breaking the uneasy silence, the room was an absolute disaster, trash almost everywhere, dishes completely occupying the sink and flies buzzing around, the first thing they had to do was the hardest part, Kyou and Tomoyo walked further inside the apartment.

_"How did things become like this?"_ Kyou thought to herself, last time she was here it was clean and in good condition, but this was the total opposite, looking around Tomoyo eventually called out for Kyou, Kyou came to the former Student Council President, and what she saw confirmed her suspicion.

* * *

**_This is my first time doing a Fanfiction, though I'll be doing more chapters later on_**

**_This happens after Ushio's death, If Tomoya never gotten a second chance_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuing where we left off**_

* * *

Kyou stares at what she can make out as blue hair, most of his body was hidden under the sheets, but Kyou knew this person was in fact Tomoya Okazaki.

Tomoyo carefully removed the sheets from him, to their relief he let out a slight groan from discomfort, his body has changed since last time Kyou saw him, a few years ago he was happily walking his daughter Ushio to school, then heading off to work, later coming on by to pick her up.

Kyou shook herself, coming back to reality,_ "This isn't the time to think about the past"_ Kyou thought to herself, Tomoyo looked up at Kyou wondering what should they do, Kyou crouches down next to Tomoya, picking up his arm and putting it over her, Tomoyo doing the same thing with the other, to Kyou's dismay Tomoya felt lighter than she thought, he also looked thin as well.

Kyou and Tomoyo carried Tomoya towards the door, hearing a gasp from Ryou, Kotomi and Sunohara couldn't believe what they saw, Kyou and Tomoyo continue to carry Tomoya outside, near a corner not far away from the apartment building, a big boar was waiting for them, when the boar spotted Kyou he let out his usual "Gofu" noise, once Tomoya was set up against the corner Tomoyo went back up the stairs to continue their work, Kyou stares at Tomoya, his eyes were dull, like something from a manga when a character had the dull eyes of unhappiness, one can say he even looked like a doll.

* * *

Few minutes went by as Kyou and Tomoyo were cleaning up the garbage inside the apartment, Ryou and Kotomi we're taking out the garbage bag to the nearby dumpster, Sunohara sitting beside Botan and Tomoya, Kyou looked towards the door when she heard Ryou calling for her, Both Kyou and Tomoyo stopped what they were doing and ran outside, to their surprise they saw Ryou and Kotomi with familiar faces.

Tomoyo greeted Misae-san and Sanae and Akio along with her younger brother Takafumi and her old friend Kanako, Kotomi greeted Yusuke Yoshino, Kouko Ibuki and Fuko Ibuki, Ryou greeted Yukine Miyazawa and the "Ex-gangmembers", along with Rie Nishina, Sugisaka and Harada, Toshio Koumura, Kappei Hiiragi, Naoyuki Okazaki, Shino Okazaki, Mei Sunohara, The man who was colleagues with Kotomi's parents, Yu, everyone that knows Tomoya has shown up.

* * *

With the help of others, cleaning up the apartment only took a few hours, those who were on break talked to each other, catching up on what happened since the last time they met, Kyou wiped her forehead, she sometimes took a break if needed but she continued to work, it helped her keeping her mind occupied with tasks, she smiled to herself as she looked around the apartment, looking like the first time she saw it.

Everyone was outside celebrating a good day's work, but they knew there was one more task that needed to be taken care of, and it wasn't going to be easy, they discussed on what they were going to do with helping Tomoya get back on his feet again, Akio, holding a calendar, marked what days they had available to come by and visit Tomoya, not a lot of days were covered and they couldn't leave him by himself, Kyou kept quiet, looking down at her feet, lost in thought, Ryou puts her hand on her sister's shoulder, Kyou, snapping out of her thoughts, looked at her younger sister.

"Onee-chan, you've been quiet for a while, are you feeling okay?" Ryou asked, Kyou smiled and nods her head "Mhm, sorry about that, I was just thinking, that's all", Ryou looked at her for a while and said "You don't have to hold back Onee-chan, we're doing this for him", Ryou smiled at her before she turned her attention towards the others.

Kyou looked at Tomoya, still sitting there with Botan and Misae-san's cat, she thought about what her sister said, Kyou took a deep breath and said to the others "Any days available that no one else can be on, I'll take them", Akio stares at Kyou for a while, giving her a look that said _"Are you sure this is what you want?"_, Kyou stood her ground, Akio nodded and looked back at the calendar, "That covers that, with enough effort, we'll bring him back on his feet again", everyone as they gathered their things and bid each other a farewell.

* * *

Days went on, Tomoya still in his unmoving state, visited by people he knew, some talked to him about what happened in their lives, others checked the condition of him, his room, and the food in the apartment, however, unknown to them Tomoya's mind was going through situations that were different, If Nagisa and Ushio were still alive, If he dated Kyou or Tomoyo instead.

Kyou was in the kitchen cooking some food for herself and the absentminded Tomoya, she sometimes looked back towards the living room, seeing him with his head on the table, sleeping, _"For as long as I knew him, he did a lot of sleeping back in highschool"_, Kyou smiled to herself, remembering their highschool days, she stopped her train of thought when she heard a knock on the door, she opened the door seeing Sanae Furukawa, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kyou" Sanae said, "Good afternoon to you as well Miss Furukawa" Kyou said also smiling, "Please, come in, I'm just finishing up dinner", Sanae nodded as she walked into the apartment, seeing Tomoya sleeping, Sanae sat down at the table as Kyou came in with dinner, giving Sanae her plate of food as she puts hers down, "Itadakimasu" Sanae said with her hands together, then picking up the chopsticks, Kyou looked at her "Miss Furukawa, may I ask what's the reason for this unexpected visit?" she said, Sanae looked at Kyou and nodded her head "I have been thinking about it, and I need to ask you something Kyou.", whatever the reason Sanae was going to say bothered her very much, "You see...Nagisa would want Tomoya to move forward, to find his happiness and be himself again."

_"What is she asking me to do?"_ Kyou thought to herself, though she had a pretty good idea of the answer, the real question is how does she feel about Tomoya, she gave up on trying to get him and Ryou together when he dated Nagisa, and when Ushio was alive there was part of her that wanted to help him, though she missed that opportunity and decided to let him be, but she was happy to see him with his daughter, though now Ushio isn't around anymore, Kyou was still a kindergarten teacher, though she was sad that he no longer comes by to visit, her old feelings for him back in highschool were no longer there, they remained as friends.

_"But now he lost a lot, he's lost and can't find his way back"_, Kyou knew she would help him, as friends would do for each other, but what Sanae is asking, can she do that? _"I'm Kyou Fujibayashi, I'm not Nagisa"_, Kyou knew that she couldn't, it didn't feel right to her, while she was lost in thought, she felt a hand touching hers, she came back to reality and looked up at Sanae, who was shocked,_ "What's with that expression?"_, Sanae looked at Kyou and pointed at her hand, Kyou looked down and saw Tomoya's hand on top of hers and for a brief moment she heard him say _**"Kyou"**_, surprised she looked at him only to find disappointment, he was still asleep,_ "He's sleep talking Kyou..."_ she thought to herself, though part of her felt a bit of joy to hear him speak.

Kyou looked at Sanae and nodded her head, "I'll do what I can to help him", Sanae smiled and nods, she stood up and went for the door, "Thank you for your time Miss Kyou, and for not giving up on him", Sanae smiles and leaves, leaving the two alone, Kyou looked at Tomoya and sighed, "You really are troublesome, you know that?", she said to the sleeping Tomoya

* * *

_**Hey everyone it's me, I'm still new to this story making idea, but I feel pretty good about this part, also I'm thinking about making a Kyou After Story once I'm finished with this story**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time, Cheerio**_


End file.
